Caramelldansen Craze!
by xXxSnakebites
Summary: On a boring afternoon, Grimmjow finds Ulquiorra doing something rather...strange. Will he be sucked ito it as well?


**The Caramelldansen Craze. o_O;**

It seemed like it was going to be a **boring** normal **boring** every day **Boring **Day in Hueco Mundo **BORING.**

Right about now, BORING was the only word running through Grimmjows mind as he saunteerd aroung the gaint palace. I mean really, if Azien-_sama_ could create this gaingantic place and all these arrancars just because _he_ was _bored, _why was it that when Grimmjow was bored all there was to do was look at the seemimgly endless amounts of sand? And of course-annoy all the other arrancars.

He growled in frustration and proceded down the hallway to a certain espada's room. If the stupid sand wouldnt amuse him, then he would **make **Ulquiorra do it!

Reaching the door, he was about to push the door open when he stopped. Putting his ears to the door, he listened to the sound of something close to techno music comming from with in. He was confussed. /What the hell?/ he thought. /Is that girl singing in swedish or something?!/ He peaked the door open a crack and to his utter shock-there was ulquiorra jumping on the bed dancing and swing his hips around, a HUGE smile on his face.

_Do, do doo...  
Yeah-eah-eah, yeah_

Vi undrarar ni redo alt vara med  
Armarna upp nu ska ni fa se  
Kom igen  
Hvem som helst kan vara med

(Vara med)

So ror pa era fotter  
Oa-a-a  
Och vicka era hofter  
O-la-la-la...  
Gör som vi  
Till denna melodi

Oa-oa-a  
Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör som vi gör  
Ta nagrå steg at vanster  
Lyssna och lar  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu ar vi har med  
Caramelldansen 

Grimmjow had to hold his hands over his mouth to keep from laughing to hard. Ulquiorra....actually_ dancing! _Let alone _**SMILING!**_ It was to much for him. he began to laugh under his breath trying to keep it from getting louder.

When he thought it couldnt get funnier, Ulquiorra started to sing along! Surrprisingly, he had a really soft but melodic voice. Non the less, Grimmjow had to choke back the laughs that were threatning to break free.__

O-o-oa-oa  
O-o-oa-oa-a...

O-o-oa-oa  
O-o-oa-oa-a...

Det blir en sensation over alt forstås  
Pa fester kommer alla att slappa loss  
Kom igen  
Nu tar vi stegen omigen  
Oa-oa...

Så ror pa era fötter  
Oa-a-a  
Och vicka era höfter  
O-la-la-la  
Gor som vi  
Til denna melodi

Så kom och  
Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör so vi gör  
Tå några steg at vänster  
Lyssna och lar  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu ar vi har med  
Caramelldansen

Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör so vi gör  
Ta negra steg at vänster  
Lyssna och lar  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu ar vi har med  
Caramelldansen 

By this point, Grimmjow had came to the conclusion that the song he was listing to was in swedish and was called the Caramelldansen, and that who ever was singing it had a fettish with ooooooing alot. Chuckling to himself, he pulled out a camera and began to tape this extremly rare moment of Ulqui-Chan.__

O-o-oa-oa  
O-o-oa-oa-a...

O-o-oa-oa  
O-o-oa-oa-a...

Så kom och  
Dansa med oss  
Klappa era hander  
Gör so vi gör  
Tå några steg at vanster  
Lyssna och lar  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu ar vi har med  
Caramelldansen

Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör so vi gör  
Ta några steg at vanster  
Lyssna och lar  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu ar vi har med  
CarameldDansen 

The song finnaly ended and Grimmjow noticed the way Ulquiorra's hips had been swinging...wait,_ WHAT?!_

Grimmjow immediatly removed that thought from his head and bursted out laughing. Hearing a faint gasp from Ulquiorra, he open the door and walked in laughing. "Holy s-shit Ulquiorra! T-that was...h-histaricle!" He managed to say between laughs and gasps. Ulquiorra growled at him and pushed him against the wall.

"May i ask what you are doing in here _trash?" _Ulquiorra growled. Grimmjow gave him a seriouse look before he bursted out laughing. In shock, Ulquiorra let him go and Grimmjow fell to the floor laughing. "I-i was bored an-an' i was gonna come over here and annoy ya' bu-but," He stopped to laugh," You were to busy dancing for me. So i settled with watching ya!"

Ulquiorra glared at him...but slowly a smiled spread across his face. Grimmjow almost immediatly stopped his laughing and looked at him. "W-whats with yer' creep glare ne?" Ulquiorra smiled again and looked at him. "You said you were bored ne trash? Well, i think ive thought of a way to......Cure your bordum."

". . . .shit."

~X~

"Wait, what?! ARRGH! This dance is waay to confussing Ulquiorra!" Qlquiorra smiled at him, an actcual smile, and said-"Come on Grimmjow, you just have to move your hips. Like this." Ulquiorra started to shake his hips around and Grimmjow watched, trying not to drool at the really arousing site.

"Awwwww, but Ulqui, i dun have femine hips like ya do..." Grimmjow pouted. Ulquiorra blushed and looked at him. "My hips are NOT femine Grimmjow." He stated. Grimmjow smirked and looked at him. "OOOOOOOh yes they are. Look at you! Your like...a doll! Heheh, i could cuddle with ya yea know."

Ulquiorra blushed and growled at him. "Shut it Sexta or ill be making you learn the Capprihina next...." Grimmjows ears pearked up at that. "Oh! Whats that??" Grimmjow asked. Ulquiorra weas silent for a while before he slowly smiled at him. Grimmjow reminded him of a child who was learning to ride a bike.

Smiling, he grabbed Grimmjows wrist and pulled him next to him. "Mabey ill teach you it after we got this on down. Ne?" Grimmjow chuckled and looked down at the smaller espada. "If i didnt know better Ulquiorra i'd say you were flirrting with me."

Ulquiorra scoffed and looked at him. "Of course not Trash. Now, just move your hips to the left...right..do it again..there you go. Now put your hands on your head like this...Yes thats it. Now, im going to play the song. Try to keep up."

Grimmjow smiled at Ulquiorra and danced along side of him.

"Peace of cake-" That was, intill he fell over from thrusting his hips out to far.

~X~

And that was how Grimmjow found himself dancing with Ulquiorra to the Caramelldansen. It was also how the Caramelldansen craze in Hueco Mundo started up. After Ulquiorra taught Grimmjow, Grimmjow just haaaaaaad to show Gin. Of course, Gin was absolutly estatic about the dance and went to show Aizen who made the arrancars learn the dance just to amuse himself with.

But of course, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Gin didnt mind much. After all-when you start the dance you cant help but dance and song along!

* * *

**. . . . . . .**

****dies****

**I couldnt help but write the crackish fic! It seemed like an amusing idea! Heheh, but i guess i accidently put some yaoi hints of GrimmUlqui in there ne? (Opps..xD) Thats what yaoi fanfics tend ta do ta meh!**

**Poor Grimmjow. All he was was bored....**

**Geh, this is what i get from listening to Caramelldansen for over 7 HOURS STRAIGHT! _ hahahah, youtube didnt help much either..(Curse you Kawaii L caramelldansen video!) hahahah well, this was inspierd by a deviantART pik i saw lol. Heres the link .com/art/ulquiorra-s-secret-98294977**

**lmfao. Who ever drew that i absolutly LOVE! XD Hheheheh. **

**Reviews? Please? If so-Ill make Grimmjow and AIZEN learn capprihina next xD**


End file.
